Live with the Wayne family for a day
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: "Alright, so as you won the Live with The Wayne Family for a day contest," the reporter began as the entrance of the manor was in sight, "You will be staying with the Wayne family for exactly 24 hours by the time you enter the manor." Samantha had no idea what was planned for her when she entered the contest. This is a story of a girl who had to survive 24 hours with the Wayne fam


**Hey guys Apple here! So I wanted to write a story about the bat family in an outsider point of view, because yes. Thank you again Lettuce for looking over this because I know it's quite bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

 _Jesus fuck. I actually won! How the hell did this happen? Oh. Riiiight, I spent over 200 dollars on tickets to charity. Who cares now! I'm about to meet the Waynes!_ Samantha thought as she walked through the Wayne Manor gates with the reporter.  
 _Damn. This is kinda creepy up close. It looks… lonely. Imagine living there? Jesus._ She walked up to the old manor.

"Alright, so as you won the Live with The Wayne Family for a day contest," the reporter began as the entrance of the manor was in sight, "You will be staying with the Wayne family for exactly 24 hours by the time you enter the manor."

She checked on her phone, and continued, "I'm not sure what you will be doing for a few hours.. But at around eight Bruce Wayne is holding a Gala for the children's foundation here in Gotham, to which I'm sure you will be going to." They were quickly approaching the steps to the Wayne Manor.

 _Wow. It's creepier the closer you get. How many people live here again?_ "After that, you will be sleeping in the Wayne manor, have breakfast with them and…" She looked at her watch as she walked up the steps.

"At 10:30 tomorrow, I will be back to return you home." She gave her a fake big smile, and knocked at the door.

Soon after, the Wayne butler opened the door. "Ah. Hello. This is Samantha Albright, corect?" The butler asked as he looked right at the reporter with a thick English accent.  
 _Holy shit! That's fucking Alfred Pennyworth! I heard that he's quite nice, but he looks done with us already._

"Yes it is." The reported smiled at the butler, and back down at her. "Okay, so I will see you and Samantha tomorrow."

"That is correct Ms. Parker." He opened the door a bit wider. "We too know what we agreed to."

"Right." The reporter cleared her throat, clearly feeling awkward.

"Alright Samantha, we will see you soon!" She looked at her, and pat her back, and began to walk back to the entrance of the manor.

"You may enter, Miss Albright." Alfred held the door for Samantha. _Oh. my. God. This is how they live? Who the fuck wouldn't wanna get adopted by Bruce Wayne?_ Samantha thought as she walked into the foyer of the Wayne Manor.

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth" Samantha looked back at the butler.

"Please, call me Alfred." Alfred requested. "Mind the disturbance, everyone is coming home for the day." Alfred commented as he closed the door and she looked around.

"Okay. As long as you call me Samantha. Albright is too… No." She commented as she looked at the chandelier.

"Would you like me to bring your overnight bag into the guest room you will be staying at, Miss Samantha?" He asked as he gestured towards her duffle bag.

 _And I now suddenly feel really poor._ "Ummm. Yeah, yeah that would be great." She replied with a smile. Before Alfred could ask another question, the creaking of the stairs were heard.

"I believe Master Dick will do better at introductions." Alfred stated as soon after a dark, tall, slender man appeared. _Fuck yes! Dick Grayson is here? He's hotter in person!_ She looked at the man who quicked walked downstairs.

"Alfie! The girl is here now! I got this." He looked at the butler with a charming smile.

Alfred blinked, and finally responded, "Alright Master Dick, Miss Samantha is now in your hands."

Somehow, Dick's smile got wider. "Hey. I'm Richard Grayson, but I like to be called Dick, I am the first and favourite Wayne adoptee." He explained as he looked down at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Oh, well, my name is Samantha Albright. I am 15 years old, and uhhh, that's about it." She explained, a bit flustered. _How the hell am I supposed to talk to every single Wayne kid if I can't even introduce myself!_

"Cool." Dick replied as he walked around the Manor. "Alright, what do you wanna do? Wanna tour of the manor, or do you want me to explain what's up with everything?"

"Both." She giggled.

"Alrighty then." He replied as he began walking towards the hall in the middle of the grand stairs.

"This goes straight to two other hallways. From there…" Dick and Samantha took around forty minutes to tour the manor.

"Alright, and now we are back at the foyer. You have just seen the Wayne Manor, well, other than the bedrooms. People are still sleeping ya know? Excited yet?"

"More like lost." Samantha replied. _Jesus, how the heck do they know where to go? How many kitchens are there? Hell, where the fuck is the bathroom? And there still is the bedrooms. Damn, is this what it's like to be rich?_

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, 'bout everyone is when B adopts him."

 _Ah yes, Bruce Wayne. The billionaire playboy who adopts a lot of kids. Where is he?_

"Where is he?"

"Oh he's still probably in bed. Diana is probably…" Dick slowly trailed off and began to walk towards the main living room.

"Which reminds me, let me make sure you make it through the day with life hacks." Dick commented as he sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"What's up?" She asked as she hesitantly sat down across from Dick.

"Alright, lemme tell you about the rest of the Wayne family." He stated as he changed the channel.

She got on the edge of her seat and looked right at Dick.

"Alright," Dick began as he cleared his throat, "So I think you'll meet most of them during breakfast. So there's Bruce, who is the billionaire and original Wayne. He's currently in a relationship with Diana Prince, who is amazing and an all time queen."

 _Alright, cross that out. Bruce Wayne, billionaire, taken, with a bunch of adopted kids. I wonder what Diana looks like. Is she nice? How did she get with him when he has like ten thousand children?_

She nodded along. "Then there is Damian, who is a actually didn't get adopted, he's kinda around your age."

 _Damian Wayne. Blood child. I heard he's a little rude, and avoids everyone other than the people who are with the Wayne's. Wait. Is he Diana's kid? Is that why the infamous playboy settled?_

"And Tim, who is very neurotic and sleep deprived. He'll talk to you if you have good conspiracies. And then there is Jason, who you might see? I'm not sure with him. He's good as long as you don't annoy him."

 _Tim, the kid who was with millionaire parents as an only child and got upgraded to billionaire parents with a bunch of others. Imagine having both last names? Drake and Wayne? Fuck man_

"And then there is Cassandra. She's chill, and really funny once you get to know her. And Barbara, who technically isn't part of the Wayne family, but nonetheless she's with us. She's also a queen."

"And Luke, who got adopted like a month ago at 27, which is fine. He's the best, and the one who will be the hardest to anger." Alfred then entered the living room.

"Master Dick and Miss Samantha, breakfast has been prepared." Alfred started with a small smile, and went back towards the foyer. Soon after, barking was heard.

"Fff-umm are you allergic by any chance to dogs? Or cats?" Dick asked as he stood up.

"No. Why? Do you guys have pets?"

 _Since when do they have pets? I don't remember reading about the Wayne's adopting a pet_

"Yes. I mean, Damian has pets. Ace and Alfred." Dick explained as they walked towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's go now to get good seats. Who knows how many are coming so might as well."

"Alfred is a pet?" Samantha asked as they turned to the left in the hallway.

Dick laughed, "No no. Damian has a cat named Alfred, because… he's Damian." Dick explained as they finally approached the kitchen.

"Oh." Samantha walked into the kitchen.

"Choose somewhere to sit before the chaos happens. Again, I have no idea who the heck is coming." Dick stated as he sat at the island.

 _Okay, so I can either sit at the island, the regular table, and the other island across the room. Hmmmm._ She chose to sit at the table.

"Good morning." Bruce greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

 _And there is the billionaire. He exists! I can not believe that I'm about to meet Bruce FUCKING HOLY SHIT Wayne!_

He walked in and approached the table. "Nice to meet you. You must be Samantha Albright, correct?"

Samantha quickly nodded, "Yes it is! It's a pleasure to meet you sir."  
Bruce gave her a quick smile, and sat across from her at the table.

"Is Diana joining us, B?" Dick turned back from the island to the table to ask Bruce.

"She should be down here in a little." He replied as Alfred came into the kitchen.

"Ah. Master Bruce, you have arrived. Orange Juice or coffee?"

"Coffee."  
Alfred nodded, and looked at Samantha. "What would you like to drink, Miss Samantha?"

"Water." She replied.

"And for you, Master Dick?"

"Orange juice of course." Dick replied, "Thank you Alfie!"

"Of course." Alfred began to walk towards the exit.

After Alfred served everyone their drinks and pancakes, Diana finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I wanted to get ready for the day." Diana explained as she walked in.

 _And she's very pretty. I like her accent. Where is she from? She literally looks like a model. Is she model?_

"Hey, Diana." Dick greeted as he looked up from the flawless pancakes.

She smiled right at him. "Hello, Richard." She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Hello, you're Samantha right? Bruce told me you won." She sat down next to Bruce.

"Uhh, yeah." Samantha replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Diana, I'm-" She got cut off by Dick.

"She's basically our mom that keeps Bruce and everyone else together." He said midchew.

"Ah." Samantha nodded, and drank her water.

Diana smiled at her, and cut her pancakes. "So, Samantha, how was your drive to the manor?"

"Good, yeah I uh-it was only like an hour." Samantha replied, looking at Diana.

"That's great." She replied.

"Wait, I thought that this was only for Gotham residents?" Dick looked back at the table with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh it is." Bruce replied.

Samantha nodded, "Well, yeah. I live in the outskirts of Gotham actually."

"Oh." Dick replied, and went back to his plate. Soon after, the door opened again to a shorter figure.

 _And here is the "bloodborn" child Gotham was freaking out over. Hmmmm. He's doesn't really look like Diana. He has green eyes, to which Bruce and Diana do not have._

"Good morning Father, Diana.." Damian greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "Grayson."  
 _Diana? So it's confirmed, not the parent. Alright, so where is the scandal the Wayne name lives up to?_

"Oh hey Dami! How was your night?" Dick asked as he looked back at the entrance.

"Good." He replied as he slowly walked down to the island, and sat down next to Dick.

"Father." Damian stated as he looked back at Samantha.

"Yes Damian?" Bruce looked back at Damian.

"Did you adopt another child? Honestly father, we have barley introduced Luke into the Wayne family and you adopt another kid within the same month."

Dick snorted, "Nah, that is Samantha, she's going to stay with us for the day. Remember live with the Waynes for a day?"

"...I thought that was a joke."

"Not at all." Dick replied.

"I'm guessing we are having a gala tonight?" Damian asked as Alfred walked into the kitchen with a plate for Damian.

"For the kids, yes." Dick replied.

Damian did not reply.

 _Is it such a bad thing to go to galas? I've always dreamed about going to one. I mean, they get to dress up in expensive clothes and take pictures. They have a red carpet to walk on for fucks sake! What is so wrong with galas?_

"Which reminds me, who is going to it?" Bruce asked mid chew.

"I'm not sure." Dick pulled out his phone. "Me, you, Diana, Damian, Luke….. I think Cassie, Babs… I think Jason isn't even gonna be here so….."

Bruce sighed. "I'm not sure."

The kitchen filled with silence until the door opened once again later.

"What's up fuckers!"

 _Is that Jason Todd? Oh my god! It is isn't it? Holy shit, I thought he moved out? Well, according to the Gotham Gazette._

"I thought you moved out." Damian stared at Jason, who just walked into the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up, hellspawn."

"Make me you low levelled-"

"Alright." Dick cut off the two, as he glared at Jason, who shrugged.. "Jason sit down, breakfast."

Jason sighed, and sat down at the chair next to Damian.

 _I thought that they hated each other? Didn't Jason just like insult Damian? I mean there are plenty of other seats._

"Oh." Tim stated, and everyone looked back at the door.

 _Aaaand that's Tim right? He isn't covered as much as every other guy in here….huh._

He was in some wrinkled street clothes, and had some very heavy sacs under his eyes.  
"Timbo! Hey buddy! Did you just notice that it's morning?" Dick stated.

 _How am I getting used to thinking of him as Dick? He's Dick FUCKING Grayson!_

Tim nodded, and found himself walking towards Dick, and sat down next to Diana.

"Ah. Master Jason and Master Tim, you have arrived. Pancakes?" Alfred stated a he walked into the room with orange juice.

"That would be nice." Jason nodded, and looked around the kitchen.  
"Yes Alfred." Tim replied as he turned on his phone.

Alfred gave a curt nod. "As you wish. Master Diana, Master Bruce, more eggs?"

Bruce shook his head, "No thank you, Alfred."

Diana set her fork down on the plate. "Mmm, no, I'm doing good. Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred then left the room.

There were a few moments of silence where everyone was either eating, or waiting on the family butler.

"So Jason," Dick began as he set down his utensils, and looked at Jason. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you weren't home, you just got here. Where did you stay the night? Roy's?" Dick started with a faint smile raising.

 _Roy? As in Roy Harper, Oliver Queen's kid? So it is true! Jason Todd got with Roy Harper!_

"Shut up." Jason replied with as Alfred came back with two plates of pancakes.

"You were huh?" Dick started with a full blown smile.

"Yes. Yes I was. Why? You jealous?" Jason stated as he dug into the plate.

"Why would I be?"

"Because Roy has that bright red hair that gets you going." Jason commented with a small chuckle as Dick blushed.

"Jason!" Bruce scolded.

"Todd, everyone knows this so there is no reason to bring it up." Damian stated.

"Jason! I do not like your boyfriend!" Dick scolded, trying to calm him cheeks down. "Nor am I obsessed with red haired people!"

"Mmhmm." Jason looked back at his plate.

 _Wait, isn't Jason Todd a redhead. I swore he was!_

"Don't you have red hair?" Samantha ask as she looked back at Jason.

Jason looked confused, and looked back at the table, right at Samantha.

"Did you adopt another orphan?" Jason looked back at Bruce who was spreading jelly on to his bread.

"No." Bruce replied, slamming the butter knife down on the table, exhaling loudly, and looking back at Jason -who had a shit eating grin- to which Diana laughed into her coffee.

Damian looked at Jason, ".شنق مع عائله وأين ليوم واحد" (Hang out with the Wayne family for a day).

"Fuck." Jason stated, looking back at Damian. "هل لدينا حزب؟" (Are we having a party?)

"Yes." Damian replied, "A Gala at seven."

Jason sighed into his orange juice.  
"And yes, yes he was a redhead." Dick stated, looking back at me with a smile. "But he wanted to fit in with every other Wayne boy so he dyes it."

"Oh." She commented as she went back to eating the pancakes.

 _Welp, this is awkward. Maybe don't speak unless they invite me into the convo._

Five minutes after Tim appeared, a tall handsome man walked into the kitchen.  
"Luke! You stayed home?" Dick asked as Luke quickly sat down next to Samantha.

 _So this is the most recent person they have adopted huh?_

"Yeah. Tammy was out." He replied as Alfred came in and gave him water with a sliced lemon. He soon looked at Samantha who was next to him.

"You're the one who-" Luke got cut off by everyone else.

"Yes." Everyone stated.

"Alright." Luke replied. Soon after Alfred walked in with more pancakes.

"So how's it going with everyone? You coping with the crazy?" Luke asked Samantha after eating a few pancakes.

Samantha smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I mean, well.."

"I get you. I just joined a few weeks ago, and they are still a bit too much." Luke explained.

 _Alright, I have someone to talk to._

Samantha laughed, "I think it's great so far."

Luke smiled back.

"Okay, so you already had a tour of the manor, right?" Luke asked as they walked out of the living room.

"Yeah, I mean, well, yeah." She replied as they walked towards the hall.

"Alright, what time is it right now?" Luke looked back at Dick and Damian who were walking with the pair.

"Noon." Dick replied.

"12:17 to be exact." Damian stated.

Luke nodded, and looked back at Samantha. "So do you know what we are doing now?"

"Mmmm no."

"It is the time everyone goes out to the gym, or workout. I mean, it's not necessarily a set time, but like, they normally do it at this time. Funny thing is that I don't think that they know how ritualistic this actually is. I don't know how, but they all somehow start working out at the same time."

"So they all workout. Okay, cool, from what time to what time?"

"So it depends on what you mean by that. Because if you mean how much do they take to actually workout, only like an hour a day, but if you mean how long they last, well then like two or three hours because Dick and Jason start dicking around and boom everyone gets off task." He explained as they went upstairs.

"So they all workout together?"

"No. Bruce and Diana normally go to the gym downstairs. They actually work out for those three hours. Damian and Jason normally go sparring, while Dick and Babs do something with Yoga, but since she is not here I'm guessing that he's joinning Tim in… I'm not sure still, and I.." He goes to the west wing.

"Go anywhere else. I think we'll join Jason and Damian today." Luke explained.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Yeah, hey, so let's meet at the first floor near the entrance living room? From there we'll go downstairs and meet Jason and Damian."

"Coolio." She nodded, and began walking downstairs again.

 _Fuck my goddamn life. This sucks. I feel extra awkward right now. Who knew that hanging out with complete strangers was awkward? Huh. Not only that, but they are all very….. I'm not sure. Dick is very nice, but he's a little bit intimidating. Jason seems like a dick. Damian seems like a dick too. As for Bruce and Diana, I know that I can't really interrupt them, so there is nothing I can really do_

As she went down the last stair case, she bumped into Alfred.  
"Oh hello, Miss Samantha, excuse me." Alfred gave her smile, and continue up the stairs.

"Oh hi…" She stated as Alfred already left, to which she cringed, and continued walking. She immediately walked away.

"Alright, you ready?" Luke walked into the living room.

"Fuck yes, let's go."

"So to Jason and Damian's spot?" Luke asked as they walked outside.

"Sure."

As soon as they reached the outside, they saw the two fighting each other with swords.  
"People always wonder where everyone gets the bruises from, it's from this." Luke pointed at the two at the same time Jason dropped this sword and swang at Damian.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, YOU CANCEROUS ASS MOLE RAT!" Jason yelled as he ran towards Damian.

"Don't touch me, peasant!" Damian replied as he ran away.

"Don't mind them, they are always like that." Luke nonchalantly looked back at Samantha. "You good?"

Samantha nodded, and looked back at the fight. "Where they fuck are they going?" She asked as Jason and Damian ran to the other side of the manor.

"Not sure yet." Luke replied as he picked up a sparring sword and handed it to her. "I'll teach you."

Twenty minutes later, Dick, Damian, and Jason were running back towards the manor.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"FUCK YOU TODD!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW, I'M TELLING ALFRED!"

Samantha looked back at them, who completely ignored them.

"That's a summary of the Wayne family." Luke started with a smile as he looked at them.

"Is it alway like this?"

"I mean, well, yeah. Unless Bruce comes to join us." Luke answered, "And even then, you never know with Jason and Damian."

"They seem very aggressive."

"They aren't necessarily aggressive, more like… I don't know.. they only do that with each other. But in a brotherly matter. One minute they will be fighting each other and the next they are laughing at like, Tim."

She laughed, "I see."

"Well that was…enlightening." She stated as they entered the Wayne manor once again.

"It always is." Luke chuckled.

As soon as they entered, Wii music was playing on blast.  
"Umm?" Samantha looked back at Luke for an answer.

He shrugged his shoulders, and they began to walk towards the the stairs. "Who the fuck knows what they are doing."

As soon as they approached the gym on the third floor, the music got turned off.  
"NOT AGAIN" Jason yelled.

Soon after, the music was back playing again.

They opened the door to see Dick twerking to the music.

"Dick no."

"Grayson this is the fourth time this week, it's time to stop." Damian commented.

"It's fine, it's fine. This is normal." Luke didn't even question it, and closed the door again, walking away.

Luke and Samantha were watching To Catch a Predator in the main living room when Dick knocked at the door and came in.  
"Luke!"

"Yeah?" He looked back at the door.

"Alfred is letting us go grocery shopping!" Dick stated as he walked further into the room.  
"Who's going?"

"Everyone." Dick looked back at Samantha. "You should come Samantha, it'll be fun!" He gave her a bright smile. With that, he left the room and closed the door.

"Grocery shopping?"

"Oh it's always an experience with them." Luke stood up. "Trust me."

She laughed, "Alright."

* * *

 **As always, thank you so much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours, and peace out!**  
 **-Apple**


End file.
